<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>После жизни by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405831">После жизни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death (Comics), Re-Animator (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто встреча давних врагов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>После жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на внутренний командный фест по ключу «Оживи мертвеца!».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы не сделаете так больше.</p><p>Герберт, увлеченный попытками высвободиться из оживших кишок, которые отчего-то вообразили себя, как видно, анакондами, вздрогнул и умудрился обернуться на голос. За спинами копошащихся вокруг него оживших мертвецов маячила бледная черноволосая девушка. Она протянула ему руку и на удивление беспрепятственно и легко вытащила из барахтающейся и воющей немертвой кучи.</p><p>— Что вы сказали? — спросил он. — И откуда вы тут взялись?</p><p>— Вы ведь прекрасно все слышали. И вы знаете, кто я и откуда. Знаете, — повторила она с нажимом.</p><p>Герберт, еще не отпустивший ее пальцы, нахмурился на мгновение, поправил свободной рукой очки и чуть тряхнул кисть незнакомки — неловкое рукопожатие.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь. Нам лучше уйти отсюда.</p><p>— Это верно, — согласилась девушка, грустно глядя на мертвецов, уже тянувших к ней руки.</p><p>Обычно довольно быстрые, порывистые в своей разрушительной злобе, творения Герберта сейчас двигались, словно в замедленной съемке. Или во сне — это было так логично.</p><p>Ему просто снился сон.</p><p>Герберт опрокинул на ступени подвальной лестницы весь запас спирта, что был в подвале, сбросил в растекшуюся лужу старый керосиновый фонарь, запер за собой на ключ обе двери. Разумеется, он успел прихватить сумку с записями и сывороткой — с некоторых пор она всегда была собрана и наготове.</p><p>Вероятно, девушку стоило оставить в доме. Она слишком много видела и в целом беспокоила его своим внезапным появлением, как беспокоил резкий запах спирта и керосина, ударивший в лицо жар, то, каким звоном отозвались в голове вопли сгорающих в огне чудовищ. Это не было похоже на сон. Все-таки не было.</p><p>Герберту нужно было подумать. Он не торопился бежать куда подальше от этого очередного горящего моста в своей жизни — сел на лужайку в безопасном отдалении от дома, среди деревьев маленького тихого парка, обхватил колени, наблюдал и думал, изучал — как и всегда.</p><p>— Можно себя ущипнуть, знаете, — сказала девушка, грустновато улыбнувшись ему. — Такая проверка болью, спите вы или нет.</p><p>— Это просто миф. Я могу почувствовать боль, и она станет частью сна, вот и все. А вот осязание в целом и запахи меня смущают.</p><p>— Вы все же ущипните себя. Вдруг проснетесь в горящем доме, и это спасет вам жизнь. Не хотите выглядеть глупо?</p><p>— Пожалуй, нет. Не в этом дело.</p><p>— Вы понимаете, что происходит, — удовлетворенно кивнула девушка, пристально глядя на него.</p><p>В окнах дома замелькало пламя, он был достаточно далеко, но запах гари уже доносился до них. Какие-то неправильные, слишком быстрые мгновения — словно замедлившееся ранее время теперь опомнилось и лихорадочно наверстывало упущенное — и огненные языки уже вырывались наружу и лизали стены, к дому стягивались соседи, прибыли пожарные и полиция, черная туча дыма смешалась с темнотой неба, закрывая звезды...</p><p>Герберт встал, поднял сумку и двинулся прочь, углубляясь в ночную темноту, напролом, через свежую, умытую вечерней росой парковую зелень.</p><p>Смерть последовала за ним. Теперь пришла ее пора наблюдать.</p><p>Он знает, кто она. Он не мог не узнать ее лица — Герберт Уэст слишком долго считал Смерть своим личным врагом, чтобы не понять, кто перед ним сейчас.</p><p>Через сотню-другую бессмысленных, нереальных, больше не существующих для него шагов он примет тот простой факт, что мертв. Что его растерзали в подвале собственные творения — самый логичный исход жизни для доктора Герберта Уэста, воскрешающего мертвецов. Он должен это принять, все принимают рано или поздно.</p><p>У нее есть примерно две сотни шагов, чтобы убедить его, что он был не прав, объяснить этому умному и рассудительному человеку суть тех безумных глупостей, что он натворил. Вдруг еще не поздно?</p><p>Смерть, зябко обняв себя за голые плечи, едва прикрытые черной майкой, шла рядом с Гербертом, шаг в шаг, и молчала.</p><p>Семнадцать. Восемьдесят пять. Девяносто пять.</p><p>Зарево на далеком горизонте оставшегося позади мира живых уничтожало остатки последнего безумства Герберта Уэста. Исчез парк, исчез город, исчезли ночь и звезды. Герберт остановился, разжал пальцы — сумка с остатками сыворотки ухнула в нефтяную черноту, окружившую их, и пропала без следа, как и все остальное.</p><p>— Значит, действительно так. Здесь, после жизни, ничего нет, кроме тебя, — сказал Смерти Герберт.</p><p>Смерть вздохнула с облегчением. У нее и ее очередного спутника слишком похожий взгляд и слишком много родства, чтобы они не могли найти общий язык.</p><p>Можно хотя бы попытаться, еще не поздно, повторила она себе.</p><p>Еще не поздно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>